Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130421161455
Toby was tired from filling up balloons all day. He was making Dave's chair into a Super Comfy Pamper Time Floaty Seat. Then Dave could relax in style while sailing high above the trees at the forest. Finally, Dave allowed Toby to take a break to do another job. His gorgeousness needed grooming. Let's get this pampering over with, Toby muttered. Meanwhile, Eleanor sat in a corner. She longed to be to the one touching Dave's feet. Eleanor worshipped Dave from his head down to his feet---especially those handsome toes! When Toby's brush reached the fabulous feet, the Chipmunks' father shoved him away. Ah, ah, ah! he said. There is only one set of hands that is fitting to be touching these feet of mine... Eleanor's eyes grew bigger than ever. Could she dare to hope for such an honor? ...and that, Dave concluded, is the hands of the Chipmunks' father himself! Eleanor watched as Dave brushed, powdered, and pampered his own feet. Then she couldn't take it anymore! Eleanor lost control and flung herself on those incredible, adorable... Feeeeeeeet! Eleanor shouted. No, Eleanor! Dave yelped. Not the minty, fresh feet! Dave managed to kick Eleanor free of his feet. But he had enough of this nonsense. Later that day, Dave assembled all of the people. From now on, he announced, anyone who dares to be touching my beautiful feet shall be banished from my place. Forever! Then Dave presented his no-feet-touching sign. I drew that, he boasted. Everyone thought Dave had lost his mind. Especially the chipmunks. What kind of person would want to touch his feet, anyway? Becca, a girl, remarked. Meanwhile, Eleanor stared at Dave's feet and sighed from the bottom of her soul. How could she possibly resist the lure of Dave's fantastic feet? That night, Eleanor was too upset to sleep. Even in her dreams, Eleanor yearned for Dave's feet. Afraid that she could not control herself, Eleanor chained herself to a tree. But not even chains could keep Eleanor from those toes! She broke free, attracted like a magnet to Dave's feet. What in the world are you doing?! Dave screamed. You are hereby banished from my place...FOREVER! Eleanor slouched away from Dave's place, feeling lower than the ground. Where coul she go? What would she do? Whose feet would she love? Then Becca saw the lonely-looking chipmunk. Sorry to hear about the whole foot-banishing thing, she said. If there's anything I can do... But before she could finish her sentence, Eleanor leaped into Becca's arms. Help me? Cure me? Fix me? Save me? she gushed. I'm a girl, not a miracle worker, Becca replied. But she had an idea. Becca took Eleanor to the secret room. She was sure the chipmunks could help her get over her foot obsession. But Alvin refused.Negative, Becca. We are not accepting new recruits. Besides, Eleanor is... She's not that bad! Becca fibbed. But Alvin knew better. The truth was smeared all over the floor. Eleanor had drawn green footprints all over it! Okay, she's bad, Becca admitted. But that's why she needs you! You're a role model! A natural leader! Alvin fell for her flattery...and for Eleanor's big, begging eyes. Eleanor, I'm gonna mold you in my hand like a lump of wet clay, Alvin announced. Yippee! said Eleanor. I like wet clay! Alvin and other chipmunks took Eleanor under their hands. They used big cardboard feet to train Eleanor out of her foot-hugging habit. If Eleanor touched a cardboard foot, she got a tiny electric shock! After a few dozen shocking hugs, even Eleanor's itty-bitty brain finally began to connect FOOT with BAD. Next, Theodore tried helping Eleanor in a gentler way. Say it with me, Theodore said. They're just feet, not love. Thanks to lots of encouragement from the chipmunks, Eleanor learned to say, They're just feet, not love. Eleanot even learned to run between all the giant cardboard feet, shouting, No! No hug for you! Or you! But sometimes, Eleanor just couldn't help himself. One cardboard foot looked so cute, she said, Okay, one hug! Then, as soon as she did... OW! To prevent this from happening again, the chipmunks tried extreme measures. They put on gas masks and borrowed Ian's super-stinky boot. Then the chipmunks shoved Eleanor's face right into it! Stunned by the stench, Eleanor stumbled away in a daze. Dave's...feet...bad, she mumbled. Finally, Eleanor was cured. The chipmunks took off their masks and gave Eleanor a gold medal. Eleanor is 100 percent foot-phobic, Simon told Becca. She won't even be touching her own feet, Alvin added. Becca wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. But before she could say so, a high shriek from the sky shocked them all! Theodore pointed toward the sky. Alvin, look! he exclaimed. Alvin needed a closer look. Brittany! he shouted. Brittany instantly coughed up just what her leader needed. a pair of binoculars made from plastic cups. Through the binoculars, the chipmunks saw Dave rising high above the forest in his Super Comfy Pamper Time Floaty Seat. Toby must have finally managed to tie more balloons to it---but it looked like he had added too many! Help! I am in need of helping! Dave cried as he drifted toward the clock tower. Hot dog! Dave's in trouble! Alvin exclaimed. Suit up. Then he turned to Eleanor and added, You, too. In minutes, they made a hang glder out of things they found around the forest. Operation Luft Balloons is a go, said Alvin as the chipmunks flew toward Dave. Meanwhile, Eleanor ran for the clock tower. To everyone's alarm, Dave's Floaty Seat floated right into the clock! As Dave thrashed in mindless panic, balloon strings and clock hands became hopelessly tangled. Cheese and crackers! Alvin shouted. Struggling will just make it worse! What?! I cannot hear you over my frantic and panicked strugglings! the Chipmunks' father shouted. Suddenly, the lounge chair crashed to the ground below. Dave was left dangling in the air, held only by a few balloon strings. The remaining balloons were beginning to burst. The chipmunks reached for their terrified father... ...and the last balloon popped. Dave plunged toward the ground. AHHH! he cried. But just in time, Eleanor appeared on the tower ledge. She reached out with her small but determined hands, grabbed one of the strings, and wrapped it around Dave's ankle. Yay! I got you! she shouted. Pull me up! Dave commanded. Eleanor wanted to obey her beloved father. But she had a problem. As Eleanor pulled the strings up, Dave's feet came closer and closer. Eleanor did not know much. But she had learned one thing recently: Dave's...feet...bad!' she said. Dave saw the strings starting to fray. ''What?! No! Feet good! Please! Touch my feet! Grab them! he pleaded. Eleanor felt torn between her heart and her training. Hold my feet! Love them! Dave begged. Just as the strings snapped and Dave started to fall, Eleanor did a very big thing. She overcame her newfound fear of feet---and saved the Chipmunks' father by grabbing his foot! Well, I'll be knitted and darned, said Alvin. He did it. The freaky foot lover did it. When he was safely on the ground, Dave once again called all of the people together. Attention, he announced. I am hereby decreeing that my new 'no foot touching' decree is a decree I am removing forever! But the people weren't satisfied. This was not what they had come to hear. Dave knew what he had to say. Okay, fine. I also officially thank Eleanor for saving me, welcome her back to my place, blah, blah, blah... Eleanor could not contain her joy. I'm home! she shouted. Eleanor wanted to run straight for Dave's feet. How she had missed them! But would the Chipmunks' father really let her touch his toes? There was only one way to find out. No! Not the feet! Dave shouted. But Eleanor would not be denied. Fine, Dave sighed. I shall be permitting one hug. How bad could one hug be? Eleanor hugged Dave's feet with all her might. Then, to Dave's dismay, Eleanor burst into song. A singing hug?! Dave shrieked. Ah! It's bad! But Eleanor wasn't listening. She just kept hugging and singing. She was thrilled to finally be back where she belonged---with her favorite pair of feet!